Seré tus alas
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Se dice que una manera de cortejar es por medio de la alas, y con ellas encantan el corazón y alma del otro individuo. Rituales como estos se han vistos en diversas sociedades. Tony aun lo cree así. Sin embargo, su pareja destinada le enseñará que no todo es por medio del físico y atractivo. Esta historia es un regalo de navidad para GAMEKYU LL. Ojala te haya gustado.


_La forma de cortejo para algunas aves tiene diversos matices. Para el caso del pavo real estos utilizan sus plumas, de modo que al abrir su cola se despliega un ostentoso abanico de diversos colores. Así es como el sexo opuesto se ve encantado con aquellas maravillas y de esa manera escoge si estar o no con el pretendiente._

_Para algunas civilizaciones eso todavía existe. Algunos considerando como un método ya casi extinto. Sin embargo, todavía había personas que se veían atraídas de manera pasional por la majestuosidad que podrían ofrecer las plumas._

. . .

-Deberías dejar de acomplejarte.

Miró a la pelirroja tomándole el peso de las palabras que ella decía. Ignoró su mirada y siguió observando desde lejos al rubio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Tony.

La mujer se levantó y sus alas se elevaron pomposas detrás de ellas. Las plumas glamorosas de color bermellón lucían seductoras. Tony bajó la mirada ante tanta majestuosidad. Natasha era uno de los vengadores cuyas alas eran las más hermosas, pero también las más delicadas. Sintió una ligera envidia recorrerle la lengua.

-Tendrías que sentirte agradecido con lo que tienes. El paladio pudo haberse llevado más de lo que se llevó.

-No quiero ni tengo deseos de hablar contigo, Romanoff.

La chica de ojos verdes observó partir al castaño.

Los otros vengadores se encontraban jugando Nintendo, mientras que el capitán hablaba con Thor en la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo, Thor?-preguntó Clint dejando el mando en la mesa.

-Es meramente curiosidad- dijo el rubio bebiendo un poco de cerveza- ¿se han fijado que nuestro amigo Stark nunca ha descubierto sus alas?

-Yo si me he dado cuenta- dijo Steve apoyándose en la pared- nunca he tenido oportunidad de verlas. Desde que lo conozco siempre las ha tenido cubiertas bajo las alas de metal.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, yo tampoco se las he visto- dijo Clint uniéndose a la conversación-¿Por qué las ocultará?

-¿No tienen nada que hacer aparte de hablar de la vida ajena?- dijo Natasha con los brazos cruzados- Tony debe tener sus razones, y eso no nos incumbe.

-Es que es interesante- dijo Thor abriendo sus alas doradas- ¿Quién ocultaría sus alas? Digo, son maravillosas.

-¿Acaso no has mirado las mías? –preguntó Clint elevando sus alas plateadas-las mías brillan con el sol.

-No sé porque me moleste en venir a hablar con ustedes- dijo la pelirroja alejándose de los chicos- siempre todo se vuelve un concurso de testosterona. ¿Me acompañas, Steve?

El rubio asintió y al igual que la chica, él comenzó a retirarse.

-Pero capitán, deberías quedarte para comparar nuestras alas. De seguro las tuyas son más grandes en cuanto a tamaño.

-Prefiero no averiguarlo-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa- tal vez más tarde.

-Hay que dejarlo tranquilo. Tal vez le atemoriza averiguar que las alas del asombroso Thor son las más dignas de ser las mejores en todo Midgard.

Steve y Natasha dejaron al par de vengadores presumir sus alas mientras ellos se dirigían a la sala de conferencias para informarle a Fury la misión. Sin embargo, a raíz de la conversación que había originado el asgardiano, en la cabeza del rubio rondaba una sola pregunta ¿Por qué Tony siempre ocultaba sus alas con las de metal? Él nunca había sido el privilegiado de verlas con sus propios ojos.

Miró a Natasha, la cual le devolvió el gesto:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y ambos prosiguieron su camino.

. . .

Bruce lo vio llegar al laboratorio. Tony apareció no muy contento. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un ánimo que lograba notarse desde varios kilómetros.

-Te noto extraño-dijo el hombre de las alas verdes.

-Nada de qué preocuparse- dijo el castaño con un poco de dolor en su tono de voz.

El doctor se le quedó mirando por unos minutos, el genio no tenía buena cara. Al sentirse observado por los ojos de Bruce, Tony dijo:

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Te duelen?

El castaño se mordió los labios y luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza. El doctor dijo:

-Descúbrelas.

Tony no se hizo de rogar y las alas de metas se escondieron para dejar sus verdaderas alas al descubierto. Bruce puso mala cara con solo verlas. Se veían débiles y con pocas plumas. De hecho, había muchos pelones a lo largo de estas. Con sus manos las tocó generando un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Stark.

-Tus manos están heladas.

-Lo siento.

Observó con lastima las alas debilitadas del castaño. Sin embargo, se detuvo en el hermoso color rojo pasión de estas. De seguro estas fueron las alas más hermosas en sus tiempos de gloria.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Tony.

-Nat me cuenta varias cosas- dijo Bruce inspeccionando las alas- pero no te preocupes, ella es discreta y no le dirá a los chicos.

Debido a la cantidad de paladio que contaminó el pecho del genio, su cuerpo sufrió muchas consecuencias a raíz de este. Su organismo se puso inmune y se debilitaba con el transcurso del tiempo. Sus bellas alas también fueron las victimas de estas. Aun cuando encontró la cura para el paladio, estas nunca volvieron a ser lo que eran. Haciéndolo incapaz de poder volar.

-El paladio fue muy cruel contigo –dijo el doctor con lastima- ¿te duelen si hago esto?

-Si-dijo el castaño reprimiendo el leve ardor que sentía- pero ya me estoy acostumbrando al dolor.

-¿Has intentado volar?

-Lo intente, pero soy muy débiles-comento el castaño con frustración- Ni siquiera pueden sostenerme por más de dos minuto.

Bruce paró con las preguntas. No quería entrometerse en algo que a Tony parecía dolerle tanto.

Las alas eran de lo que más se enorgullecía uno. Y el perderlas significaba una gran pena. No podía imaginar el sufrimiento con el que lidiaba Tony.

-No quiero que nadie se entere, Bruce.

-En algún momento se darán cuenta- dijo Bruce- y no podrás evitarlo. ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a Steve?

-¿Estas loco? –Preguntó Tony consternado- él es la persona que menos quiero que se entere.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu alma gemela?

La piel de Tony se heló ante lo dicho. Lamento haberse emborrachado tanto una noche y haberle confesado semejante secreto.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-El capitán es alguien comprensivo, Tony.

-¿De verdad, Bruce? Estamos hablando de Steve Rogers. El hombre que quedo congelado durante la segunda guerra mundial. Su mente debe estar llena de antiguas tradiciones y costumbres.

-En esa época las alas eran importantes. Lo sé, Tony. Pero ya no estamos en esa época. ¿Acaso tú crees que te rechazará por tus alas?

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Míralas- dijo Tony elevándolas- con ellas yo no soy digno de estar con alguien como el capitán. Lo amo, pero no me siento capaz de estar a la altura de él. No lo merezco.

-Tony...

-Ojala me hubieses visto antes-Tony hablaba con nostalgia en su tono de voz. Sus ojos brillaban con añoranza- eran grandes, imponentes. Eran la envidia de todos. Tal vez con ellas podría haber cortejado al capitán. Ahora, es imposible.

-¿Todavía crees en esas costumbres?

-Si- dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos- y no me vengas con que es anticuado. Tú y Nat son almas gemelas y desde que se conocieron se han amado.

-Es cierto. La amo, pero no porque sea mi alma gemela, sino porque es ella. Me enamoré de ella.

-Y de sus alas.

-Eres insufrible-dijo Bruce masajeándose el tabique de la nariz- solo te diré una cosa. No dejes que por ese detalle te limites a estar con la persona que amas. Tony, tú amas a Steve.

-Pero eso no significa que me ame a mí.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-¿Para qué? No soy tan fuerte para resistir el rechazo. Tal vez antes si, pero ahora no.

Bruce se le quedó mirando, apoyó su mano en el hombro de este y le dio unas palmaditas para confortarlo. Luego se fue dejándolo solo.

. . .

Steve salió de la ducha, ya era de noche y la mayoría de los vengadores se había retirado. Salió hacia el balcón para respirar el aire fresco. Le gustaba que el viento pasara por sus alas húmedas. Era una sensación gratificante.

Corrió el ventanal y asomó su cuerpo. Sin embargo se topó de lleno con la figura de Tony, quien apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal. Ahí estaban otra vez, esas alas metálicas que siempre portaba. Como le gustaría poder verlas más de cerca, ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran, y las posibilidades eran infinitas.

En su época, el tema de las almas gemelas era algo delicado y que la gente respetaba al pie de la letra. Él también era una de esas personas, Bucky también. Y en cuanto conoció a Peggy sintió algo parecido al amor. Pensó que era su alma gemela. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro. Cuando quedó atrapado en el hielo y llegó al siglo veintiuno las posibilidades de enamorarse y tener una pareja fueron nulas. Su alma gemela ya no estaba en este mundo. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando conoció a Tony. Algo cambio y fue casi al instante. No fue nada en comparación a lo que sintió con Peggy, era eso y mucho más. Al principio sus personalidades chocaban. Su primer encuentro no fue el mejor. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, la relación fue fluyendo. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que Tony era su alma gemela. Su corazón se le aceleraba cuando lo tenía cerca. Las ganas de estar ahí con él eran muchas. La sensación de querer protegerlo ante todo mal era algo que no podía evitar.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí. El castaño se giró encontrándose con Steve. El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás lucia húmedo pero unos cuantos mechones rebeldes reposaban sobre su frente. Desvió sus ojos en las alas, las cuales parecían brillar ante la luz de la luna. Llegaban hasta el suelo. Tan majestuosas. Se mordió los labios al pensar que diría el capitán al ver las suyas.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-dijo Tony –pero veo que no.

-Quería respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de irme.

Steve se acercó y apoyó sus brazos en la baranda. El cielo estrellado se posaba sobre la ciudad. Y el sonido del tráfico se escuchaba de manera sublime. Tony habló:

-¿No has pensado en mudarte aquí? Lo digo, porque tu pequeño apartamento puede ser muy solitario a veces ¿no?

Los azules ojos de Steve se posaron en él. Entonces respondió:

-Lo he pensado, y todavía no estoy seguro.

El castaño suspiró y abrió el ventanal para entrar al interior del complejo.

-Bueno ahí tienes que decidir tú, pero recuerda que siempre habrá un lugar para ti.

Tony se marchó y Steve sonrió. Detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia, Tony podía ser alguien muy gentil. Una persona muy gentil que poseía una mirada muy abatida. Como le gustaría verlo con una sonrisa. De seguro se vería más guapo de lo que ya era con una. Intentaría por todos los medios dejar que esa mirada se transformara en una más dichosa.

. . .

-Cuando dije que podías buscarme en cualquier momento del día, pensé que vendrías a una hora razonable. No a las tres de la mañana.

Natasha lo recibió con su bata de dormir rosada. El hombre se avergonzó y dijo:

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa. Estas aquí de todos modos- dijo la mujer abriéndole la puerta- adelante.

El rubio ingresó al acogedor apartamento de la pelirroja. La mujer fue a la cocina y desde ahí le habló:

-¿Te apetece un poco de café?

-no gracias- contestó el rubio sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba ahí- solo vengo a algo muy puntal.

La rusa volvió al comedor pero con una pequeña taza de té en sus manos. La dejó en la mesa de centro y se sentó al frente del rubio cruzando sus piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Hay algo que me está pesando mucho en la cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Natasha tomando un sorbo de su té- ¿es sobre lo que dijo Clint el otro día? ¿Sobre las alas de Stark?

Steve se le quedó mirando como si tratase de una bruja. Entonces dijo:

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu cara cuando Clint hablaba de Stark te dejó en evidencia. Eres muy sincero con tus expresiones. Y sobre todo porque se trata de tu alma gemela.

Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido. La chica sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que mis instintos no fallan. ¿Y cuándo piensas dar el primer paso?

-No lo sé. Por ahora no-dijo Steve apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas- de todas formas, no veo que Tony quiera que yo forme parte de su vida.

-Stark es una persona muy cerrada cuando se trata de amistades. De hecho, las personas en las que confía no superan a los dedos de su mano. Sobre todo con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Me gustaría poder saber eso.

-No estas consiguiendo nada hablando conmigo, Steve.

-Es difícil entrar en su círculo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, siento que pone una barrera impenetrable.

-Entonces rompe esa barrera-dijo la mujer dejando nuevamente la taza en la mesa- mira Steve, yo sé que tú eres una persona de confianza, sé que eres bueno también. Pero tal vez Tony no lo sabe. Demuéstrale a él que eres todo eso y veras que poco a poco te dejará entrar en su mundo. No te digo que será fácil, él es de una personalidad muy complicada.

Y eso lo tenía más que claro. Tony era una persona difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para poder entrar en su mundo y formar parte de él. Quería ser alguien para Tony así como ya lo era para él.

-Solo tienes que estar atento, Steve- aconsejo sabiamente la pelirroja- y veras que la verdad se mostrara fácilmente frente a tus ojos.

. . .

Para Tony, Steve ya formaba parte de su mundo. Era algo que mantenía oculto, un amor que le había profesado desde que comenzó a conocerlo mejor y que pareció aumentar al saber que era su pareja destinada. Sin embargo, tenía tantos demonios ocultos en su interior que le cegaban la posibilidad de que Steve le correspondiese. Sentía un gran complejo de inferioridad lo cual no le hacía ver las cosas con claridad. Las cosas como realmente eran.

Los dos eran ciegos. Ajenos a lo que uno sentía por el otro. Sin embargo, para sus compañeros era algo casi obvio.

Bueno, casi todos sus compañeros.

Steve miraba con cierta dificultad el aparato que traía entre sus manos. Apretaba y apretaba, pero no pasaba nada. Clint lo miraba entreteniéndose con la situación. Le causaba risa que el mayor intentara activar el reciente regalo que le había hecho Stark. Si tan solo supiera que este se prendería con su huella del dedo pulgar.

-¿Algún problema, cap? –preguntó Tony acercándose al lugar con una taza de café.

-No sé cómo usar este teléfono.

-¿Intentaste prenderlo?

-Es lo que estoy intentando de hacer-dijo el rubio mostrándole la oscura pantalla de su celular.

-Déjame ayudarte.

El castaño tomó la mano izquierda de Steve ocasionando que este se pusiera nervioso. Clint miró con atención el gesto que ponía el capitán al estar cerca de la presencia del genio. Luego, para alegría de Steve, el celular prendió. Entonces Tony dijo:

-Solo tenías que colocar tu dedo pulgar, pensé que ya te lo había enseñado.

-Creo que lo olvidé.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un momento. Y fue como si todo lo que los rodeara desapareciera de pronto, quedando solamente ellos dos. Tony seguía sosteniendo la mano de Steve, la cual era grande y tosca. Sin embargo eran suaves como piel de bebe. Mientras que el rubio sostenía las de Tony, cuyas manos eran ligeramente más pequeñas que él, resecas y delgadas.

Clint se les quedó mirando estupefacto, mientras que los demás integrantes de los vengadores no hacían otra cosa más que estar en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Me enseñas a poner música?

-¿Quieres escuchar tu música añeja de los años 40? –preguntó Tony con gracia.

-¿Por qué no?

El castaño se encogió de hombros y caminó junto al capitán para ir a su taller. Clint los siguió con la mirada y con la boca abierta. Nat, quien se encontraba al lado de este, levantó su mandíbula para que este cerrara la boca.

-¿Vieron lo que yo vi?

-¿Qué cosa, Clint? –preguntó Bruce saliendo junto a Wanda.

-La manera en cómo se miraron-dijo estupefacto- ellos. No me digas que ellos son...

-¿Destinados? –preguntó Wanda con su típico acento ruso.

-¿El uno para el otro?

-¿Almas gemelas?

Clint frunció el ceño y reclamó:

-¿Acaso todos ustedes sabían?

-Eres muy lento, mi amigo Barton-comento Thor con gracia- Se atraen igual que los animales cuando se llega la primavera.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron? Debí haber quedado como un idiota.

-Esa era la idea- dijo Natasha sonriéndole de manera burlona.

-Pero ¿ellos están juntos? Digo, ¿ya saben que son destinados?

-En absoluto. Son igual de ciegos que tú.

-Y por sobretodo tercos- dijo Bruce con seriedad- no creen la verdad aunque les choquen en la cara.

. . .

Encerrado en sí mismo y en el balcón, Tony tomaba un vaso de Vodka. Era la gran manera que había encontrado para poder ahogar sus sentimientos de Steve. Al igual que dormir, lo ayudaban a no pensar más en ello. Sin embargo, si fuera por eso, estaría durmiendo toda una vida. Y él no era de los que dormía mucho.

Steve, Steve, Steve. Todo lo que pensaba era en Steve. El valeroso héroe de América rondaba en su cabeza las veinticuatro horas sin reparo alguno. Y más aún cuando su presencia era inevitable. Lo veía casi todos los días. Puede que fuera controversial, pero de cierta manera le agradaba verlo. Su corazón latía cálidamente cuando lo tenía cerca. Y era feliz, porque si no podía tenerlo como amante podía tenerlo como amigo y compañero. No importaba si eso significara que lo estuviera matando por dentro.

Ahora, para su mala suerte, Steve se estaba apareciendo como espejismos. Siempre atacándolo en pleno sueño. Haciéndolo tan real que al momento de despertar quisiera seguir durmiendo por siempre. Steve se encontraba ahí, volando sobre el oscuro cielo de la noche con sus gigantescas alas doradas. El hombre parecía un ángel. ¿Qué haría un ángel como él estando con un demonio como lo era Tony?

El rubio lo miraba consternado.

-No es sano que bebas tanto- dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.

Tan imponente, pensó el genio. Los pies del capitán ni siquiera tocaban el piso, ya que, sus alas eran capaces de sostener todo su peso. Sintió vergüenza al pensar que las suyas ni siquiera podían aguantarlo.

-¿Por qué bebes, Tony?-preguntó Steve con pena.

Se sintió feliz, Steve se preocupaba por él, pero odiaba que lo viera de esa forma. Se sentía tan vulnerable.

-No creo el capitán sea capaz de entender lo que siento –dijo Tony llevándose otro vaso del licor a la boca.

Observó a Steve descender y tocar sus pies sobre el frio balcón. Luego se sentó al lado de Tony, quien miraba embelesado esas cautivantes alas. Estaba seguro que con ellas, Steve podría atraer a cualquier persona a su paso. Incluyéndolo a él.

-Para que sepas yo también he sufrido. Soy un ser humano al igual que tú.

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo debido a los efectos del alcohol, Tony se acercó al galante hombre apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor tan abrazador. Capaz de calentar su frió y duro cuerpo.

-Supongo que es cierto-dijo el castaño –pero no creo que sepas el dolor de no ser correspondido por la persona que quieres. Yo lo amo tanto, Steve. No te puedes imaginar la intensidad en que lo amo. Sin embargo, lo nuestro no puede ser.

Las palabras ahogadas comenzaron a emerger de la boca del genio, quien las liberó sin ningún escrúpulo.

Sintió como los brazos de Steve lo llevaron. De pronto ya no tuvo frío. Las alas del rubio los cubrieron a ambos del helado viento que otorgaba la noche. Acobijado en la presencia del hombre que amaba, Tony se apoyó en el pecho de este. Sintiendo su corazón latir lentamente.

Los reconfortantes brazos fueron reemplazados por su suave cama, viendo como Steve lo acomodaba y lo cubría con la sabana. Estaba en la lúgubre oscuridad de su cuarto, donde únicamente brillaban los azulejos de Steve.

No quería que se fuera. No quería que la ilusión de estar cerca de Steve terminase tan pronto.

Tomó la mano del rubio, obligándolo a quedarse.

Miró los ojos de Steve quien lo miraba con tristeza. Se veían hermosos. Todo en él era hermoso.

Hermoso e inalcanzable.

. . .

Cuando Steve despertó lo hizo desorientado. Miró hacia todos lados percatándose de que estaba en su pequeño departamento. Se refregó los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño que dominaba su cara. Definitivamente necesitaba de un buen baño. Caminó hacia el baño a pies descalzos, se sacó los calzoncillos y polera blanca que traía puesta y sin más se metió a la ducha.

Las gotas cayeron por su cuerpo refrescándolo. Lo ayudó bastante a alejar el sueño de su mente y también a recordar lo último que había pasado.

Ver a Tony solo en el balcón, con su cara enrojecida debido al licor que había ingerido. Su mirada melancólica y brillosa. Sintió su corazón oprimirse al recordar aquella imagen. Se veía tan desvalido, sin consuelo, necesitado de cariño y afecto.

¿Quién es tu destinado, Tony? pensó Steve debajo de la ducha. Si estuviera él en su lugar no sería capaz de hacer sufrir al castaño ni un solo día. No lo haría llorar. Le brindaría toda la felicidad que en sus manos tuviera disponible. Si tan solo sus sentimientos por Tony fueran correspondidos él se encargaría de hacer sus vidas dichosas.

Tony se equivocaba. Él también sufría por no estar a su lado. Estar ahí, lo suficientemente cerca de él y no poder hacer nada. Le era injusto y doloroso. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No era como si pudiera obligar al castaño a estar con él y más aún cuando su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

¿Quién sería el afortunado? ¿Quién era la persona por la que la cabeza de Tony no dejaba de pensar? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que el genio es la mejor persona que pudiera existir? ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? Como le gustaría tenerlo cerca para preguntarle todas esas preguntas y más. Conocerlo y decirle que no desaproveche la oportunidad que tiene con Tony. Decirle que si no se apresura, el Capitán América sería capaz de quitarlo de su camino. Enamorarlo y hacerlo suyo hasta el fin de sus días.

. . .

La misión no pintaba para nada bien. De alguna u otra forma todos se habían separado. Y por obras del destino, Steve y Tony quedaron juntos.

-Romanoff- dijo Tony hablando por el intercomunicador- ¿alguna novedad por allá?

-Nada fuera de lo común, está todo muy silencioso.

-Hay que estar atentos- dijo el capitán uniéndose a la conversación- podría tratarse de una emboscada.

Y tal como dijo el capitán, su predicción se cumplió. Los agentes de Hydra aparecieron rodeando todo el lugar. Al principio no fueron problema. Sin embargo comenzaron a llegar más hasta tenerlos completamente rodeados. En un descuido, uno de ellos tiró un misil contra Tony haciéndolo chocar con la pared de concreto destruyéndola por completo.

-Maldición- dijo Tony sintiéndose mareado por el impacto- Jarvis ¿algún daño en la armadura?

-Me temo que ha sufrido algunos daños, Señor. Especialmente en las prótesis de sus alas.

-Mierda.

Ante la reciente colisión, Steve dejó inconsciente al causante y fue tras Tony para socorrerlo. En cuanto lo alcanzó le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-No del todo.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir quejándose. Ambos sintieron como el suelo comenzó a temblar. La base no era segura y colapsó así nada más. Con sus alas, Steve se elevó, pero se asustó al ver que Tony no volaba junto a él. Observó como el hombre de hierro caía junto a los escombros.

-¡Tony! –gritó el rubio yendo tras de él.

Intentó acercarse a él cuanto más pudo, pero le era difícil hacerlo entre las piedras que caían a su alrededor. Mientras caía, Tony logró visualizar las alas de Steve rodeando todo a su alrededor y los brazos de este hacerlo con su cuerpo. Lo último que recordó fue el impacto que sintió y luego la inconsciencia.

Sintió como la máscara fue quitada de su rostro y como alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente. Aturdido sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Steve, los cuales se aliviaron en cuanto se encontraron con los del genio.

-Gracias a Dios, Tony- dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo- casi me matas de un susto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó mareado.

-Estuviste inconsciente por al menos veinte minutos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el hombre mirando hacia todos lados, encontrándose solamente con escombros y ruinas.

-Por ahora en un agujero- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie- tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y reunirnos con el equipo.

El capitán le tendió la mano la levantarse y en ese preciso instante, Tony se percató de lo delicado que sentía su cuerpo. Todo le dolía a horrores. Se sentía expuesto.

-¡Tus alas! –Exclamó Steve exaltado- ¿te encuentras bien?

Rápidamente, los ojos de Tony se dirigieron hacia sus alas. Y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de si mismo. Su ala izquierda se encontraba parcialmente expuesta, el impacto fue tan grande que parte de la armadura se había desprendido. El castaño maldijo para sus adentros. Steve era capaz de verla en todo su esplendor.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Steve.

El rubio se compadeció de lo maltratada que se encontraba el ala de su compañero. Creyendo que se encontraba de este modo debido a la caída que había pasado. Se sintió culpable por no saber proteger a su pareja destinada. Por otro lado, Tony no soportaba la manera en que Steve lo miraba. Era como si estuviera apiadándose de él.

-No me pasa nada-dijo el castaño restándole importancia a su ala.

-¿Pero estas seguro?

-He dicho que no me pasa nada- dijo el castaño endureciendo la voz.

-¿Puedes siquiera volar?

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Tony frustrado ante su incapacidad.

-No importa- dijo el rubio.

De pronto, Tony sintió los poderosos brazos del rubio tomarlo por la cintura. Sus pies comenzaron a elevarse y a alejarse del suelo. Las grandes alas del rubio volaron llevándolos a ambos hacia la superficie. Todo fue en cámara lenta para Tony. Nunca había experimentado tanta cercanía con el capitán. Podía sentir el aleteo de sus alas como si fuesen las suyas. Volar sin necesidad de usar algún artefacto le hizo recordar cuando lo hacía en su juventud. Sentir esa independencia que el paladio le había quitado.

En cuanto llegaron, los demás vengadores fueron a socorrerlo. Bruce fue el primero en alcanzarlos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Estamos bien- dijo el genio separándose lentamente del capitán.

-Capitán- dijo Clint señalando un lugar en específico- su ala izquierda está herida.

Bruce se acercó a él para revisarlo. Sin embargo el capitán dijo:

-El suero hará su trabajo. Revisen las de Tony- dijo el rubio mirando al genio- necesitan mayor atención.

Mierda, pensó Tony. Y para su mala suerte, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Bajo los ojos sintiendo como los integrantes se compadecían del estado de estas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. En momentos como estos era preferible callar.

. . .

Ese día marco un hecho revelador para el capitán. Y a partir de el aprendió cuan importante podía llegar a ser Tony en su vida. Perderlo era algo no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Se dio cuenta que el tiempo para callar sus sentimientos había acabado. Encontraba carente de sentido seguir ocultando lo que sentía por Tony y que ya era hora de sacar aquello a la luz.

Tony estaba concentrado en su taller, haciendo una remodelación en sus alas. La suyas se encontraban expuestas completamente. Al verlas, Steve podía sentir el dolor que habían pasado ellas. Durante el regreso a la torre, Steve se percató de que estas no eran del resultado de la misión, sino que el daño venía desde hace mucho tiempo. Era por esa razón que Tony las ocultaba. Observó las áreas libre de plumas, en donde la piel lucia débil, pálida y con notorias cicatrices. Se fijó en el color de las pocas plumas que tenía. De seguro estas fueron las alas más bellas que hubiesen existido jamás. Les resto importancia y continúo adentrándose al lugar.

La música estaba a todo volumen y no se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio había ingresado a la habitación de manera cautelosa. El capitán se paró frente a él esperando que el castaño se diese cuenta de su presencia. En cuanto lo hizo, Tony bajo sus antiparras para verlo con mayor nitidez.

-Capitán- dijo el genio dejando la herramienta sobre el mesón- que milagro tenerlo por acá.

-Tony, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Por la forma seria en que eran pronunciadas esas palabras, Tony se cruzó de brazos. Steve no se veía nervioso, es más, parecía bastante decidido a su parecer. Por otro lado, Steve no podía decirle que por dentro estaba tan endeble como una pluma. Sin embargo, no se iba a echar para atrás. No ahora.

-Sé que tienes un destinado y que esa persona no te corresponde.

Tony se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Acaso Bruce había abierto la boca? Ya verá cuando lo pille en su camino. Se ganará una gran reprimenda.

-Pero yo podría intentar reemplazar esa persona-dijo Steve con ilusión y esperanza- sé que tú no tienes ningún afecto hacia a mí, pero podría intentarlo. Puedes llegar a enamorarte de mí.

El castaño se le quedó mirando confundido. Era como si el rubio le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-¿Acaso estas ebrio?-preguntó Tony mirándolo con recelo- ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas.

No quería escuchar ninguna otra estupidez por parte del rubio, así que lo que más anhelaba en este momento era salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo, el brazo fuerte de Steve lo detuvo, y sus labios pronunciaron algo que lo dejó helado.

-Eres mi destinado- dijo Steve sin rodeos- eres mi alma gemela, Tony.

Tony se giró para mirarlo estupefacto. ¿Acaso era cierto? No, eso no podía ser posible. Steve debía estar equivocado. Sus ojos buscaron cualquier tipo de mueca, alguna arruga, algo que evidenciara que el capitán se encontraba mintiéndole. Sin embargo, no había nada así. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, como si se tratase de algo mágico. Los zafiros transmitían cariño, amor y anhelo sobre su persona. Se asustó.

Por otro lado, Steve sentía que se le había quitado un peso de encima. Se sentía tan liviano. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, había tenido la oportunidad y la fortaleza para confesarse ante el castaño.

-Mientes- dijo Tony mirándolo con dureza-lo único que dices son mentiras.

-No son mentiras, Tony- dijo Steve aflojando el agarre - yo te amo.

-Entonces, estas equivocado. Lo que sientes por mi no es amor. Es imposible que sientas amor.

-No es imposible. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo?

-Es porque te estas fijando en la persona equivocada, Steve-dijo Tony dándole la espalda.

Steve lo miraba tan confundido. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Por qué era un error amarlo? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos estaban mal? Por otro lado, Tony se encerraba en su inferioridad. Él no era alguien digno de estar con Steve.

-Lamento ser tu persona destinada, Steve- dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos- y es por eso que tengo que decirte que intentes encontrar a otra persona. Olvídate de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque yo no puedo darte lo que tu mereces. Tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Estar conmigo te traerá muchos problemas.

-No me importa-dijo Steve tomándolo por los hombros- no me importa todos los problemas que lleguen. Teniéndote a mi lado, no importaran. Soy capaz de combatir la tormenta más grande con tal de permanecer a tu lado. Estar contigo es la dicha más grande que se me podría dar.

Atraído por las hermosas palabras de Steve, Tony no hacía más que lamentarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo no te amo, Steve- mintió Tony sin más- y tampoco eres mi destinado. ¿Acaso eso no te basta?

-Pero...

\- Pero nada- dijo Tony hastiado de todo esto- ¿acaso es que no lo entiendes? Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más. Nunca en mi vida podría amarte. No te humilles más ¿quieres?

Ante la frialdad de las palabras de Tony y también de sus penetrantes ojos, a Steve no le quedó otra más que irse llevándose sus sentimientos con él. Tony lo había rechazado y él no estaría mendigando un poco de cariño. Sin bien, este rechazo le partía el alma, no podía estar rogándole. Le dolía su persistencia, su frialdad, y su indiferencia en cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

El castaño lo vio marchar, sintió como la oportunidad de estar con Steve se hacía más lejana. En cuanto se fue, Tony tomó asiento en el suelo. Había hecho lo correcto. Era imposible que ellos estuviesen juntos. No debía llorar. Después de todo nunca había tenido a Steve. No debía porque dolerle. Sin embargo, lo hacía. Su pecho le dolía terriblemente.

Miró sus alas, alzandolas. Estas lucían tan dañadas y atrofiadas. No. Definitivamente, Steve no merecía algo como esto. Merecía algo mucho más que un par de alas todas deformes y descuidadas. Y no solo lo decía por las alas, sino que todo en él estaba podrido.

Tomó la botella de Wiski añejo que estaba en un velador. Se sirvió un pequeño vaso con hielo y sonrió amargadamente. Saber que era el destinado de Steve lo hacía extremadamente feliz y más aún cuando le había dicho que lo amaba. Al menos podría vivir con eso. Después de todo, era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

. . .

Los días transcurrieron y durante las reuniones como equipo, Steve no le dirigía a la mirada Tony. Se había percatado de ello. No había que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo. Y al igual que él, sus compañeros parecían también notarlo.

-Bien-dijo Tony cerrando los hologramas- el plan quedará determinado de esta manera. ¿Alguna objeción?

Ninguno de los que estaban presentes en la reunión puso alegato alguno. Sin embargo, una voz se escuchó:

-¿Por qué nos preguntas, Stark? –Todos los ojos de los vengadores se pusieron en Steve, quien se notaba a leguas que no estaba de buenas- si después de todo tú eres el que pone las condiciones ¿no?

Tony apretó sus dientes y lo encaró:

-Pues si no te gusta, la puerta es bastante ancha.

-¿Acaso esa es tu manera de solucionar las cosas? ¿Imponiendo tus reglas sin importar la opinión de los demás? ¿Crees que tu manera de pensar es la mejor que la de todos?

-¡Esta es mi torre y no me vendrás a hablar en ese tono de mierda, Rogers!

Los presentes solo se limitaban a escuchar la pelea de egos que tenían en frente. Natasha miró a Bruce de reojo. Definitivamente los dos líderes del equipo debían solucionar sus problemas como de lugar. Y para eso necesitaban con urgencia un tiempo a solas. Natasha le hizo señas a Clint y a Thor para que salieran de la sala. Y en cuanto todos estuvieron fuera. El doctor dio la orden:

-Jarvis, necesito que cierres todos los accesos de la sala de juntas. Y no las abras hasta que Tony y Steve solucionen sus problemas.

-Enseguida, doctor.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?-preguntó Clint.

-Tienen que arreglárselas, no podemos dejar que continúen de esa manera por más tiempo.

-Pero...

-Es lo mejor- dijo Natasha retirándose del lugar y obligando a que los demás hicieran los mismo.

Los vengadores no les quedo de otra y alejarse por unas horas del conflictivo lugar era la mejor solución.

Estaban tan concentrados en la absurda pelea que ambos no sintieron cuando los demás vengadores se retiraron. De hecho, el sonido del protocolo de seguridad fue lo que los alertó y para cuando estuvieron al tanto de lo que sucedía ya estaban encerrados en la sala.

-Jarvis, abre la puerta.

-Me temo que no podrá ser, Señor Stark- dijo la inteligencia artificial con su típica voz neutral- el doctor Banner me ordenó no abrirla.

-Yo soy tu creador- dijo Tony iracundo.

-Dejeme recordarle que fue usted quien le dio igualdad de condición al doctor Banner.

-Mierda- dijo Tony golpeando la rampa metálica que bloqueaba la salida- maldigo el día en que le di ese privilegio a Bruce.

El genio obstinado, observó como Steve se sentaba en la silla y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Acaso te quedaras ahí a esperar?

El rubio le dirigió la mirada y le contestó:

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

Tony refunfuñó y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Lejos lo que menos le apetecía era estar encerrado junto al capitán. Mucho menos ahora.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente y Tony no hacía nada más que pasearse alrededor de toda la sala. Se sentía encerrado. Por otro lado, el capitán se hallaba tan sereno. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo estando encerrado? ¿Acaso no le incomodaba su presencia?

Entonces, Steve le preguntó algo que lo desconcertó:

-¿Quién es tu destinado?

Tony tropezó con sus propias piernas. Consternado le preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sordo acaso? Te pregunte sobre tu destinado.

-Eso no te importa.

-Por supuesto que me importa-dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente- eres mi destinado y te amo. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa y mucho.

Tony no respondió permitiendo que Steve solo viera su espalda. Este suspiró y continúo:

-¿Qué es lo que me falta?-preguntó el rubio.

El castaño abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios. Eso no se lo esperó.

-¿Qué necesito tener para que me quieras? ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que esa persona sí tiene?

-¡Nada!- exclamó Tony cansando de esta conversación- por favor no insistas.

-Es que no puedo- dijo Steve levantándose del asiento- no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento. Desde la primera vez en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí algo. Una especie de conexión que nos unía. Y sé que tú también lo sentías por la manera en que me mirabas.

Tony sonrió melancólicamente. Cuánta razón tenía ese hombre. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que se conocieron. Desde ese día Tony supo que Steve era su destinado. Lo sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su corazón y mente se lo decían a gritos. En ese preciso instante se sintió tan completo como nunca antes se había sentido.

-Sé que me quieres o que al menos me tienes estima. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque eres mi pareja destinada y desde el momento que en que me di cuenta de ello algo cambió. Puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes.

Su cuerpo se quedó tieso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no he podido dejar de sentir lo que tu sientes en carne propia- Steve se tocó el cabello tratando de encontrar paz en sí mismo- no sé cómo fue que pasó, pero sé que estos sentimientos que ahora estoy sintiendo no son míos. Son tuyos Tony. Siento inseguridad, miedo, rechazo. No sé a qué se deban, solo los siento.

Steve comenzó a acercarse a Tony cautelosamente. Queriendo estar lo más cerca de él.

-Nunca me sentí de esta manera. Ni siquiera antes de quedar congelado. Y estoy seguro que esto se debe a ti- dijo Steve tomando su hombro- pero eso no es lo único que siento. Puedo sentir como el cariño florece cuando me ves. O como tu cuerpo se pone nervioso ante mi presencia. Provoco en cosas en ti, Tony. Eso no me lo puedes negar. De alguna forma, esto para mi significa una señal para no rendirme contigo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Tony con un hilo de voz.

Steve lo giró lentamente para encontrarse con los cristalinos ojos de Tony, los cuales evitaban mirarlo a toda costa. Él se sintió de la misma manera en cuanto lo conoció, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que Steve fuera su alma destinada. Y menos aun cuando comenzó a sentir sus sentimientos. Y poco a poco fue enamorándose aún más de cada uno de ellos.

-Soy un desastre.

-Lo tengo más que claro. Y eso no me importa en lo absoluto. Amo todo de ti.

-No llegaríamos a ningún lado, Steve- dijo Tony con la voz quebrada- no tienes futuro conmigo.

-Pues claro que lo tenemos ¿y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque yo soy tu pareja destinada.

Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Tan evidente era para que Steve se diera cuenta? ¿Tan visible era ante sus ojos? No era necesario negarlo. Steve ya había revelado su más grande secreto.

-Déjame quererte, Tony- dijo Steve.

Tony observó como las manos de Steve se acercaron a su rostro de manera lenta pero siempre pidiendo permiso para tocarlo. Tan deseoso estaba del cariño de este, que no puso objeción para sentir el roce de las manos de Steve. Su piel era tan cálida. La sensación hacia tanto contraste con el frió de su mejilla.

-Dejame ser la persona que te amé. Escógeme, elígeme, ámame. Así como yo lo hago contigo.

Steve cortó cualquier tipo de distancia que exista entre ambos. Tony recibió los suaves labios. El gesto siempre fue lento, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso de besarlo. Permiso que fue concedido en ese mismo momento. Las manos ansiosas del castaños se apoderaron de la espalda de Steve apegándolo más sobre su pecho. Sentía todo esto tan irreal que tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Tony escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Steve- no quiero despertar y que todo esto haya sido un sueño.

Sintiéndose acongojado por la forma en que hablaba el genio, Steve lo apego más a él.

-Por favor, no temas- dijo el rubio de manera suplicante. Podía sentir su miedo como si fuera suyo.

-No quiero salir de esta habitación y que todo esto se desvanezca. No quiero estar sin ti, Steve.

Los labios de Steve nuevamente se apoderaron de los suyos, queriendo tranquilizarlo y decirle que esto no terminaría aquí. Que esto recién estaba por comenzar.

-Eso no pasará, Tony. No permitiré que pase.

Los brazos del castaño se aferraron al rubio mientras que este hacia lo mismo con Tony. No querían soltarse. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, tenían lo que más querían en el mundo cerca de él. Y nada ni nadie sería capaz de alejarlo.

. . .

Esa misma noche, Steve lo encontró en el balcón de la torre. Al igual que aquella vez, el cielo estaba cubierto por la noche y la ciudad brillaba en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, algo había distinto. Tony se encontraba ahí, pero con sus alas descubiertas. No había ninguna armadura puesta ahí. Sus plumas se mecían gracias al fresco viento nocturno. Steve se acercó hacia Tony y se apoyó en el barandal.

-Paladio- dijo Tony mirando el paisaje que se presentaba ante él- eso fue lo que ocasionó que ellas quedaran de esta manera.

Tony recordó con horror esa etapa de su vida. Steve pudo sentir que ese recuerdo no era para nada agradable para el genio.

-Estuve al borde de la muerte debido al paladio. De hecho, mi cuerpo estaba envenenándose con él. Ellas también sufrieron las consecuencias. En cuanto encontré la cura, mi cuerpo se recuperó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había forma de hacer que volvieran a ser lo que fueron. Lo intenté. Te juro que lo intenté, pero no hubo caso. Ahora mismo son inservibles. Por eso mismo las oculté.

Steve se quedó en silencio, dejando que el castaño continuase con su monólogo. Sabía que esto era una manera de desahogo para el genio. Y no quería interrumpirlo por nada del mundo.

-De seguro te doy lastima ¿no?-dijo Tony con cierta ironía en su voz- quien lo diría, Tony Stark, el hombre más codiciado del mundo tiene una debilidad. Y estas son sus alas. ¿Quién se sentiría atraído por unas alas tan espantosas?

-Yo no pienso así de ti, Tony- corrigió el capitán.

-A mí no me engañas de esa manera, Steve. Yo vi la forma en que mirabas aquella vez. Tú sentías lastima por mí. Tú y todos los demás.

-Te miramos así porque estábamos preocupados por ti- enfatizó el rubio- algo malo les pasó a tus alas. Y no nos dabas información alguna. Al principio, pensé que había sido mi culpa. No me perdonaría por nada del mundo que algo te pasara.

Sus ojos se miraban, sin perder contacto alguno. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando solamente el ritmo de la ciudad. Tony suspiró como si le doliese hacerlo. Entonces dijo:

Mis alas no son lo único malo que hay en mí, Steve. Es solo una parte. Todo en mi está corrompido.

-No digas eso.

-Tú no me conoces, Steve- dijo el castaño. Steve sabía que en cualquier momento, Tony se rompería. Lo notaba en su tono de voz –durante esta vida, he hecho cosas horribles. Soy una pésima persona. Es por eso mismo, que no te merezco. Yo no merezco ser tú pareja destinada, ni ser la persona a quien ames. No soy suficiente para ti. No debes amarme.

Después de aquello, Tony no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Steve no iba a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

-Estas mal- dijo el rubio seriamente- lo que yo siento o cualquier sentimiento que tenga me pertenece. Nadie tiene el derecho de decidir cómo me siento o a quien amo o no. Eso me corresponde exclusiva y únicamente a mí. Es mío, y no es de nadie más, y ni siquiera tú puedes hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Tony se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por el rubio. Se veía decidido y bastante claro. No había ni una pisca de inseguridad en su voz ni rostro.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Pero, Steve...

-Nada de peros, Tony. No tienes excusa para dejar de amarte. No me importa que hiciste en el pasado. Ni tus errores. Me importa todo lo que eres en el presente. Y te amo con todos tus defectos. Todos tus detalles ¿ Crees que dejaré de amarte por tus alas? Eso es imposible. Las amo solo por el hecho de que sean tuyas. No me importa como lucen. Para mi serán las más bellas del mundo, porque, te pertenecen. Y si no puedes volar con ellas. Pues yo seré tus alas y te llevaré a donde el firmamento me deje hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Tony se sonrojaron. Las palabras de Steve le estaban cayendo como si se tratase de flechas. Flechas que apuntaban directamente hacia su dañado y débil corazón.

-¿Podrías solamente dejarme quererte y amarte?- suplicó Steve con agonía, tomando la mano del castaño dulcemente entre las suyas- Deja de lado el miedo. Y démonos una oportunidad para ser felices. Yo quiero estar contigo, Tony. Solo dilo, por favor.

El castaño miró los brillantes ojos de Steve y llevó las manos del rubio hacia sus labios. Luego de devolvió la mirada.

-Te amo, Steve- dijo el castaño sin perderlo de vista. Ya podía sentir las lagrimas asomarse sobre sus ojos- y yo también quiero ser feliz contigo. Sin importar que.

Steve sonrió y tomó a Tony entre sus brazos. Apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de este. Definitivamente nunca sería capaz de soltar a Tony. Ni siquiera ahora que por fin lo tenía para él. Por otro lado, Tony se sentía seguro entre los brazos de Steve y no separaría de ellos jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola a todos,_

_tal como dije en el resumen esta historia es un regaño navideño para GAMEKYU LL. Ojala le haya gustado. _

_Ahora centrándome en el oneshot, es primera vez que escribo entorno al wingverse y también sobre el soulmate. De hecho no estoy del todo especializada con el tema de las pareja destinadas ni nada por el estilo. Así que espero que entiendan si cometí algún tipo de falta durante el escrito de este pequeño Oneshot. De todas formas me gustó mucho elaborar algo nuevo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_De todo corazón, espero que tengan felices fiestas._

_¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!_

_Nos leemos_


End file.
